


Tumblr Ask Meme Fic

by Spacecadet72



Series: Tumblr Fic [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Forever (TV), Friends, Galavant (TV), Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman, Murdoch Mysteries, Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3252071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin. Drabble fills for ask meme prompts. Various fandoms/characters/ships. These can all be found  here on my <a href="http://bearholdingashark.tumblr.com/tagged/ask-meme-fic">tumblr</a>.</p>
<p>Latest updates:</p>
<p><b>Chapter 27:</b> Feather (Forever, Henry Morgan & Iona Payne/Molly Dawes)<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Are You Challenging Me? (Parks and Rec, Leslie/Ben)

“What?” Leslie moved into a sitting position, away from where she had been snuggled up to Ben, her voice shrill and loud in the dark living room.

Ben leaned back, bewildered. Although, after a year of marriage, he really shouldn’t have been this shocked, he mused. “Leslie, all I said was that the movies really weren’t that good. Especially in comparison to the books.”:

“Harry Potter and Harry Potter Night are sacred in this household. The books are amazing and nothing can ever touch them, but you cannot deny that the movies are completely magical.” Leslie said, in full fight mode.

Ben sighed and if had it been around, he would have looked directly into the camera that seemed to be almost constantly present. He hit the pause button on the Barty Crouch Jr being interrogated and shook his head slightly at the image paused on the screen. That tongue thing had always freaked him out.

“Okay, the movies aren’t all bad, but you can’t say that Goblet of Fire was a ‘magical’ adaptation. Even if you just look at the scene with Dumbledore and Harry after Harry’s name is called, they’re completely ruining the character. The book clearly says that Dumbledore asked Harry calmly, and even if it hadn’t been that explicit, Dumbledore would never have acted that way. Even if that was the only offense, which it wasn’t,” Ben pressed as he saw Leslie open her mouth to argue, “any adaptation that changes the characters that much, can’t be called good. It just can’t.”

“But what about how well it shows the trio maturing, and how well it potrays Voldemort’s return. You can’t tell me you don’t feel the smallest amount of dread and terror at that scene. And I know you can’t be against…”

As Ben mentally prepared his next argument, he couldn’t help but feel his heart swell a little at how much he loved this woman. She was wrong, of course, but he loved her for how much she was willing to fight him on the things she believed in.


	2. Cat (Forever, Henry and Abe)

/Meow/

The sound was close, and Henry looked up from his book in confusion. They didn’t have a cat.

Or, they hadn’t had a cat, he amended as Abe came around the corner with a very squirmy, very dirty cat in his arms. 

“I found him on the way home, can we keep him?”

Henry crouched down to Abe’s level and brought a hand out to pet the cat gently behind the ears. He focused on the cat for a moment to give him time to formulate an answer.

Abe had really been too little to remember their various moves years ago, but their lifestyle didn’t really have room for an animal. Who knew how much longer they would be here?

"I’m not sure that’s such a good idea, Abe." He said his tone serious. If things had been different…

"But why? I’ll take care of him, I promise!" Abe leaned away from Henry and clutched the cat tighter.

"Your mother and I are busy with work and you have school, I’m not sure we really have time for a pet. Or the room. " He added, looking around their small apartment.

"I’ll have time before and after school and he doesn’t need much space. Look how small he is." Abe lifted the cat up as proof. "He can stay with me in my room."

Henry began petting the cat again, and smiled slightly as the animal started to purr.  
“He can stay for tonight and your mother and I will discuss it.”

Abe’s grin widened and he ran off with a “Thanks, dad!”

Henry stood up and followed his son down the hall. The cat would need a bath, even if it was going to only be here for the one night.


	3. Questioning (Forever, Hanson and Jo)

Jo caught Hanson’s less than pleased expression when she and Henry showed up at the crime scene, but chose to ignore it.

If Henry noticed, he gave no sign, but crouched down next to the body. She wouldn’t say that he looked happy at the murder, but certainly intrigued and fascinated by the murder weapon.

She couldn’t exactly fault him for that. She didn’t often have to put “antique sword” down for murder weapon in her paperwork.

Jo glanced over at Hanson. He was hiding it well, but she could tell that he wasn’t comfortable with how fascinated Henry was with their victim

But then Henry began speaking, lecturing really, and she refocused.

Later, after the case was solved and she and Hanson were going over paperwork, he spoke up.

"I’m not saying he doesn’t produce results, but that ME is still one creepy dude." He said it casually, not even looking from his file, but Jo could hear the accusation in his tone.

"He’s definitely got his quirks, but he’s the best ME I’ve ever worked with." she kept her tone light as well, but with enough firmness to let him know she knew exactly what he was thinking.

"And the weirdest." Hanson murmured with a nod.

"Is there a problem, Hanson?"

He shook his head. “Like you said, he’s the best.”

Jo knew it wasn’t that easy, but let it go and signed the last page of her report.


	4. High School AU, (Galavant, Isabella/Galavant)

"Oh, no." Gal stopped in the doorway of his third period math class, not even budging when Sid ran into him. 

Sid tried to move around him so he could see into the classroom. “What is it?”

"Isabella’s in our class. You know how annoying she is. With her teacher’s pet attitude, and her annoying voice, and…her beautiful hair…and…" Gal stuttered, trying to pretend he didn’t see the knowing look on Sid’s face. "you know she’s going to try to answer every question and get us assigned more homework or something."

Sid just rolled his eyes and followed Gal into the classroom.


	5. Apprentice-style Reality Show AU (Galavant, King Richard/Power)

Madalena sat at the head of the board room table, her back straight, and her nose up as she surveyed the group of contestants in front of her. She couldn’t believe she had been roped into this, that she had to spend so much time observing these incompetent and small people compete for a spot at her company. But she had to admit, this part, the firing part, was her favorite. 

"Richard." she said, turning her attention to the weak, whining, simpering man who had gotten on her nerves from day one. "You made a fatal mistake this week choosing to go with the art gallery instead of the French restaurant."

"But the art was so pretty, and made me so happy! And French cuisine really doesn’t sit well with my delicate digestive system…" he protested, and just hearing his voice made her want to hit him. She glared him down and he stopped talking. 

"Because of that, and because you annoy me, you’re fired." Madalena grinned as Richard started crying, calling out for Gareth, a tough, quiet man he had been following around since filming started. How someone like that ever thought they would get to her level of power, she would never know.


	6. Bakery AU (Forever, Henry and Lucas)

"Hey, boss, where is the second cake for the Reece order? I was just about to box them up." Lucas asked, with one beautifully decorated cake in a cake box in front of him, the other box empty. 

Henry sighed. “Did you look in the fridge? I put it there when I was finished decorating it.” 

Lucas put his hands up in defense. “I just looked there. I didn’t see it.”

Henry glared at him, and then walked over to the fridge. Lucas could almost hear the If it’s right where I said it was… in exactly the same kind of tone his mom used to use. 

He opened the fridge door. “See, Lucas, it’s…” he paused, stuck his head closer to the shelves and then looked back at Lucas with a frown. “It’s not here.” 

"Maybe it’s bakery espionage. That new place just opened a couple blocks away. I bet it was them." 

Henry glared at him again and sighed. “I’m sure there’s a perfectly reasonable explanation. We just need to observe.”


	7. Investigating Henry Morgan's Death (Murdoch Mysteries, Murdoch and Crabtree)

"Corpses just don’t disappear, George. There has to be an explanation." Detective Murdoch said as he crouched over their alleged crime scene, inspecting the footprints left there. 

George flipped through his notebook, checking over the notes from the witness. “But, sir, she was very firm about that part. The deceased fell out of the tree, and he looked very much dead when she ran over to help. And then the body was gone.” George flipped his notebook closed and looked at Murdoch with a shrug. 

Murdoch stood up. “If we don’t have a body or any evidence of a body,” he began, starting to sound impatient with this whole “case.” 

"Well, sir, I’ve been thinking about that. What if this fellow is an immortal? He can’t die, so when something does manage to kill him, his body disappears and he wakes up somewhere else."

Murdoch sighed. “George…”


	8. Getting Out of a Ticket (Friends/Forever, Joey Tribbiani and Jo Martinez)

"Sir, do you know how fast you were going?" Officer Martinez’ tone was no nonsense, but even under the helmet, Joey could tell she was beautiful.

Joey rested against the door and leaned out the window. He smiled and raised his eyebrows. “How you doin’?”


	9. Infiltrating Pawnee (Parks and Rec/Agents of SHIELD, Phil Coulson and Skye)

Coulson pushed his glasses up and took the clipboard that Skye handed him. “Ms. Knope, we’re with the Indiana State Department of Health. We’ve been sent to check up on the raccoon infestation.”

"Oh, I wouldn’t call it an infestation. Not anymore. Once we divided the town and gave them their share everything calmed down." Leslie said, brushing off the concerns.

Coulson’s expression remained bland and unchanged. “We’ll still want to document the current raccoon state for our records.”


	10. Forced College Roomates AU (Forever, Henry Morgan and Mike Hanson)

'Oh for the love,' Mike thought as he walked into the living room, the books in his bag and the Psych paper due on Monday both weighing heavily on him.

"Henry!" He bellowed, slipping his backpack off his shoulders and letting it drop at his feet.

"Yes?" Henry asked, poking his head around the corner.

Mike pointed at the jars of…something lined up on the floor. “What is this?”

Henry’s face lit up and Mike groaned.

"They’re part of a fascinating experiment I’m doing for my biology course that involves the remains of…"

"I don’t need to know, Henry just get rid of it." Mike said before picking his backpack up and heading to his room. Of all the roommates…


	11. Agent Carter AU (Agent Carter/Forever, Henry Morgan and Abigail)

“She is in fine form today.” Peggy commented under her breath after Miss Fry had finished speaking before dinner.

Abigail and Angie tried to hide grins. All three women schooled their expressions when Miss Fry glanced their way in disapproval.

“So, got any plans for tonight?” Angie asked, looking at the other two as she took a bite of potatoes.

Peggy shook her head. “I think I’m going to turn in early. It’s been a long week.” In reality, ‘turn in early’ would involve staking out a lead with Jarvis, but she figured saying so at the dinner table wouldn’t have the desired effect.

Abigail couldn’t stop her smile from widening when Angie turned to look at her. “Henry’s taking me out tonight.”

“Just don’t let Ms. Fry catch him in your room afterwards.” Peggy said, her tone dry.

Abigail just grinned back.


	12. Mortinez with a kid AU (Forever, Henry Morgan/Jo Martinez)

Jo paused in the entryway, removing her coat and scarf, and placing her keys in the catch all sitting on the table by the door. “Guys, I’m home!” she called out, and smiled at the answering giggle. She wasn’t sure that Emma would still be up when she got home, but she was glad to hear that she hadn’t gone to sleep yet. 

She walked toward the sound of voices, and paused at the edge of the room, watching her little family. 

"Look, Mommy! Daddy’s making me fly!" Henry was lying on his back in the middle of the living room with his legs sticking straight up, and their four year old balanced on her stomach on the bottoms of his feet. 

"I see that, honey." Jo answered as she moved to sit by them on the floor. 

"How was your day?" she asked Henry, her voice soft, the horrors of the day pushed away by the happiness in the room. 

Henry smiled wider, and brought his legs closer to himself so he could get Emma down. “It was a good day. This one kept me busy.” he said as Emma hugged him tight before going to sit in Jo’s lap. 

She could see him taking in the weariness she felt behind her smile. 

"Should I assume you’ll want to tell me about your day at a later time?"

She nodded. “Maybe after this one goes to sleep.” 

"I’ve kept a plate aside for you. I’ll go put her to bed." he leaned over to kiss her quickly, and pulled Emma into his arms as he stood up. 

Jo smiled again as she heard the nightly bargaining routine, whether there would be one story or two, and stood up to get the food from the kitchen.


	13. April Ludgate Murder Suspect (Forever/Parks and Rec, Henry Morgan and Jo Martinez)

"Lucas, please tell me that isn’t our murder suspect."

Lucas looked up as Jo walked over to his desk. “Yep. They got here twenty minutes ago.”

Henry was in full on lecture mode, his hands gesturing wildly, as he talked to their suspect, April Ludgate, over the latest murder victim. She was fascinated, leaning over the body.

"Henry, can I talk to you for a moment?" Jo asked as she walked over to join him and April by the body.

Henry nodded before turning his attention to April. “Please, excuse me.”

She nodded absentmindedly and kept her attention on the body.

Jo pulled Henry aside. “What are they doing here?”

"She’s very interested in the profession. Or in death itself it would seem." Henry looked worried for a moment.

Jo opened her mouth to answer, when another voice spoke from across the room.

"Hey, what does this do?" 

“Oh, I wouldn’t touch that.” Lucas warned as he half jogged over to where the suspect’s husband was standing.

"Okay, maybe this was a bad idea." Henry conceded.


	14. Canon Mortinez AU (Forever, Jo Martinez/Henry Morgan)

July 1923

Henry crouched over the body, carefully lifting the arm up to examine the skin underneath. Just as he had suspected, the scarring covered the whole arm.

"Oh, that woman again."

Henry looked up, and set the arm down, at the Detective’s irritated muttering.

"What is it?" Henry asked, confused. Was it a pushy family member or persistent newspaper writer?

Before the Detective could answer, a woman walked into the room, and Henry could only stare. She was beautiful, with high cheekbones and wide eyes. Her hair was pulled back in a practical but proper updo, and she looked formidable in a constable uniform.

She nodded at the Detective, her contempt just noticeable. She turned her attention then to Henry. “Constable Martinez. Are you the doctor?”


	15. Medieval AU (Forever, Abigail Morgan/Henry Morgan)

Henry sighed, shaking his head. “Princess, please get down from there.” he said as he walked closer to the wall that Princess Abigail was currently scaling. The wall was only just taller than he was, but it was still a dangerous activity. And he was still the Princess’ protector.

Abigail turned her head to look at him and grinned.

“Come now, Henry, even if you hadn’t known me since I was eight years old, I would think we’re past the point of such formalities. My name is Abigail.” she said as she reached the top. She sat on the edge, her legs still on their side of the wall, and twisted so that she was looking out. “It’s just so beautiful today. Don’t you just want to bask in it?”

Henry kept his expression severe and leveled her with a look. “Princess, I really must insist.”

Abigail laughed and climbed down from the ledge.

“Always so stern.” she said once she had reached him. She moved her hand up to cup his cheek. “Even one who has eternity should take the time to act a little foolishly once in a while.”

He fought back a smile, but he could tell he wasn’t successful. “We already are behaving foolishly.”

“You don’t regret it?” she asked, her tone light.

He shook his head. “Never. I would do anything for you, Abigail. I would risk the world for you.”

She smiled and shook her head at him. “Always so dramatic.”

He leaned down, smiling into the kiss, as his arms moved to pull her tighter to him.


	16. Genderswap AU (Forever,  Henry Morgan & Jo Martinez)

Henrietta cut into the John Doe with more force than was strictly necessary. Just a little. She had just finished talking to Dr. Washington, and normally she could brush it off, but today, the encounter got her blood boiling. The man refused to see any deeper than what the, usually convenient, superficial evidence said about a body. He had absolutely no imagination and yet he acted like she couldn’t possibly know what she was doing. Frankly, she couldn’t believe that after two centuries this was still a problem. But then, nothing really ever changed, did it?

"You okay? You look a little tense."

Henrietta looked up to see Joe standing on the other side of the table. She shook her head.

"I’m fine. I just finished speaking with Dr. Washington, who, as always had valuable insight into what exactly my failings are as an ME."

Joe frowned. “I remember him. Not the friendliest guy if I remember correctly.”

"You do indeed." Henrietta replied before forcing a smile and pushing Dr. Washington’s visit to the back of her mind. "What can I do for you, Detective?"


	17. Wonderland AU (Forever, Henry Morgan)

Henry walked further into the thick forest. He was careful to stay on the path, but if he was being honest, he wasn’t sure it was doing him any good.

"Where are you going?" 

Henry looked around at the voice, his expression turning to one of confusion when he saw no one around him. 

"Up here." 

The voice spoke again and Henry looked up to see a wide, disembodied smile floating among the branches of the trees. 

Henry ran his hand over his face. This was worse than the 60s.


	18. Sporting Event (Forever, Jo & Henry)

"What was that? C’mon, ref! What kind of call is that?" Jo threw herself bsck agsinst the couch, her arms going out in disbelief before she leaned forward in her seat again.

Her focus was completely on the television, and Henry looked up warily from his book. She had been yelling at the tv since the game started. He never had quite understood the appeal of sports, and hockey was no exception.

"Problem?" He asked, not quite sure he wanted the answer.

She glanced back at him, her displeasure clear on her features.

"The ref called another penalty when the Rangers already have a guy in the penalty box. He’s calling it in favor of the Flames!"

"Did they not deserve the penalty?" Henry asked, his interest surprisingly piqued.

"Well, he did cross check the guy, but nobody got hurt and we were already short a player."

"So wasn’t the ref doing his job?"

Jo looked frustrated at him as well as the game now. “Well, they don’t call every—” she broke off with a yell. “You’re killing me, ref!”

He still didn’t know what was going on, but he set his book down and went to join Jo on the couch.


	19. "It wasn't supposed to happen like that." (Agent Carter, Peggy Carter & Edwin Jarvis

“It wasn’t supposed to happen like that.”

Peggy arched one eyebrow and gave him a sidelong glance. “Oh, really, Mr. Jarvis? I never would have guessed.” 

He huffed out a breath, but otherwise remained silent. They stood there, Jarvis with his back straight and only slightly lowered shoulders and Peggy with her hands on her hips, surveying the damage.

"Mr. Stark is not going to be pleased." Jarvis said finally, with a sniff.

Peggy shook her head. “He most certainly is not.” she sighed. “Well, this isn’t going to clean itself.”

Peggy crouched down to start picking up the pieces of—whatever this invention of Howard’s was, when she realized she was alone in the work.

She turned her head to look up at him, the eyebrow rising again. “Well?”

"Oh, quite right." He said before joining her in the wreckage.


	20. Chocolate and Friendship (Forever, Henry Morgan and Jo Martinez)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “There is nothing better than a friend, unless it is a friend with chocolate.”― Linda Grayson

Jo opened the door to find Henry on the other side holding a plate covered in tinfoil. He held the plate out to her and she took it with a questioning glance.

"This latest case was…tough." He said drawing out the last word. Tough wasn’t quite strong enough, but cases involving children always took a heavier toll. "I thought company and brownies might help."

She smiled at last and peeked under the tinfoil. They smelled amazing and the plate felt warm.

"Is that cinnamon?" she asked and she wasn’t sure why she was surprised. Of course Henry would bring over fancy brownies.

He nodded. “Abe baked them. Secret family recipe.”

Jo opened the door wider and stepped back to let him in. “I can’t wait to try them.”


	21. Harry Potter AU (Forever, Henry Morgan/Abigail Morgan)

"Do you know where Madam Pomfrey is?"

"I believe she’s at the back." Henry answered automatically as he turned. He was grateful he already answered because all words left as soon as he saw her. She looked to be about a sixth year, and her blonde hair was pulled back in a loose bun, her red and gold tie loosened in the heat. She was breathtaking. It was the only word he had for her.

She looked back for a moment, apparently not bothered by the silent Ravenclaw boy who wouldn’t stop staring. Her smile was knowing and she seemed to be pleased with what she saw herself.

"Thank you." she answered and turned to walk to the back of the hospital wing. "I’m Abigail by the way. Abigail Rayne." she said, turning around to face him again.

Henry nodded, his smile growing. Her name was as beautiful as she was. “Henry Morgan.”


	22. Proposal Stories (Forever, Henry Morgan and Jo Martinez)

"I went down on one knee and told her that I knew it was rash but that I would love her forever. I couldn’t wait another minute." Henry’s eyes looked far away at the memory. She understood better now why he’d had such a difficult time with the Carlyle case.

"That is beautiful " Jo said after she’d taken another sip of her drink. "And an art museum is a great location for a proposal."

Henry shrugged. “It would have happened where ever we were, but it did work out quite nicely.”

Jo shook her head. Leave it to Henry to have the urge to propose strike him at such a picturesque moment.

"What about you? How did Sean propose?"

She smiled into her drink as she thought about that night. “It was our two year anniversary and he took us out to this really fancy restaurant.” she leaned in closer with a conspiratorial air. “I had my suspicions; he’d been dropping hints for weeks. We finished dinner and we decided to go for a walk instead of going straight home. I kept thinking he was going to do it, but then we were at the house and he hadn’t said a word.”

She teared up as she continued, her voice tremulous. Damn. This was harder than she had expected. “But then he stopped me from walking up the steps and dropped to one knee right there on the sidewalk.” She huffed out a watery laugh as she continued. “I didn’t even say yes. It had been such a given in my head that I just started talking about plans. He looked so confused when he asked if that meant yes.”

Henry smiled and she wiped at her eyes.

"That is a beautiful story, Detective."


	23. "What are you wearing?" (Forever, Henry Morgan and Jo Martinez)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "That is a hideous shirt you should totally just take it off"

“What are you wearing?” Jo asked as she stepped into the antique shop. She’d stopped by with the latest break in the case. Really, it would just be easier if she could just text him. But then, she wouldn’t be able to see this. 

Henry glared at her, but the tie dyed t shirt he was wearing dampened the effect somewhat. It was loose fitting, and bright, with several different shades of neon, and Jo didn’t think she’d ever seen Henry in that many colors at once. 

Henry sighed as she just grinned, confused, at him. 

“My clothes were ruined on my way back to the shop, and this is Abe’s idea of a joke.” 

The laugh Jo had been trying to choke down bubbled up at Henry’s look of annoyance. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. She opened the camera app, and then held her phone up to take a picture. 

“Oh, no. No pictures.” Henry said, gesturing with one hand as he recognized what she was doing. He quickly disappeared out of the room, and not wanting to miss this opportunity, Jo followed him. 

He had walked down a small hallway, and catching a flash of tie dye, Jo took a picture. She took a quick glance at the picture, and was shocked to realize that she had taken a picture of him shrugging out of the t shirt, a band of skin visible as he pulled the shirt up and over his head. 

She finally caught up to him, and paused for a moment, her mirth temporarily forgotten. He had walked into what she was assumed was his bedroom, and had left the door wide open. He stood in front of a dresser, shirtless, his back to her. 

She’d seen him shirtless before, when they found him after the kidnapping during that first case with Iona, but she’d been more worried about finding him alive to really pay attention. He wasn’t massive, but nicely proportionate. 

He turned to her then, as he finished buttoning up a light blue dress shirt. He looked much more like Henry, as he smiled, and made a comment about his preferred sartorial choices, and she shook her head, and went back to teasing him about the t shirt, which he now held loosely in his hand. 

It wasn’t until later when she found the picture on her phone again, that she let herself contemplate any of the feelings she’d felt seeing him like that. 

Just for a moment. Then she’d exited her photos, and went back to work.


	24. He was always a little claustrophobic  (Forever)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First line prompt: He was always a little claustrophobic.

He was always a little claustrophobic.

There was no reason for it, no horrific death that caused him to fear enclosed spaces. Which was surprising, even to him. You would think after 200 years and countless deaths that one of them would have explained his claustrophobia.

But instead of remembering, he sat, stock still, in the small cave and focused on the even rhythm of Jo’s breathing and hoped she didn’t have a concussion.

They’d been chasing a suspect through the woods outside of the city, and when the man had run into a cave, Henry hadn’t even stopped to consider not following him. Jo had been right behind him as he ran in, and right beside him when the cave-in occurred, taking them both.

Henry wasn’t sure what had happened to their suspect, and even though he knew the man was responsible for at least three murders, he couldn’t bring himself to care at that moment.

He checked Jo’s pulse and then calculated how much air they had left. There seemed to be some spaces between the rocks, but the air flow was limited.

If he had a way to kill himself, he would take it and go for help. As unpleasant an option as it was, they were trapped and Jo needed medical attention. Jo’s sidearm would have been his first choice–gunshot to the head didn’t even make the top ten worst ways to die–but it had fallen from her hand and was on the other side of the rocks.

The space seemed smaller the longer he sat there. He checked Jo’s pulse again. It was strong, but he wanted to check out her head, preferably somewhere with more light. And room. She’d hit it hard against the cave wall, and the longer they stayed there, the more he worried.

It was starting to feel warm and he loosened the scarf around his neck. He looked around wildly, trying to see if there was an opening he could make larger, maybe–

“–rgan!”

Henry paused.

“Jo! Henry!”

Hanson’s distinctive accent broke through Henry’s thoughts.

“We’re here! We’re here!” He shouted back, and sagged back against the wall when he heard voices answer his call.

“We’re getting out,” he said to Jo, even knowing she couldn’t hear him. “We’re getting out.”


	25. Superman AU (Jo and Reece, Forever)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was Jo & Reece with the last show/movie I saw AU. The last show I watched was Superman: The Animated Series so we get Lois Lane!Jo. :D

“Martinez. My office. Now. ” Reece called from the doorway to her office, her arms folded, her expression stern.

Jo winced, looking up from her computer, a half typed article open on the screen.

“That doesn’t sound good,“ Lucas said, as he looked through a stack of pictures on his desk.

Jo glanced over at the desk beside her and was unsurprised to see it empty. Henry was always running off to who knows where.

With a sigh, Jo pushed back from her desk and headed toward the Chief’s office.


	26. Storm (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman, Lois & Clark)

“A storm’s comin’,” Perry said, without even looking up from the article in his hand.

“A storm? Chief, it’s beautiful outside,” Jimmy said in confusion as he glanced out the window.

Clark didn’t turn his head, but his attention went to the elevator currently headed to their floor. He could hear a foot tapping a distinctive rhythm, followed by a huff of breath.

“I don’t mean the weather, Jimmy,” Perry said before heading back in his office.

The elevator dinged, the door opened and Lois stepped out, already on the rampage, signaling that her interview had not gone well.

“Oh, boy,” Clark said as he and Jimmy exchanged a look.

Jimmy scurried off to complete Perry’s latest task, and Clark turned to face Lois.

“How was the interview?” Clark asked, his smile sunny.

Lois scowled.


	27. Feather (Forever, Henry Morgan & Iona Payne/Molly Dawes)

“It’s a beautiful day out,” Molly said as she and Henry walked through the park.

The sky was a brilliant blue, the clouds white and puffy.

Henry murmured his agreement.

“Oh, look!”

Molly bent down to pick up a white feather, just as bright and soft as the clouds above them.

She handed the feather to Henry. “Here. A souvenir of our walk,” she said with a smile.

Henry accepted the gift with a smile of his own.

“White feathers used to be given to men not in the military by women as a sign of cowardice for not going to war.”

Henry stared at the feather for a moment, his eyes far away.

“Henry?” Molly asked softly and Henry looked up at her with an apologetic smile, whatever thought or memory he had been caught up in gone.

“I had heard that somewhere, although it wasn’t my intention in giving it to you,” Molly said, her smile wide and masking the slight worry behind her eyes.

“They were later used by some as a symbol of peace.”

“Well,” Molly said, slipping her arm through his, “let’s go with that symbolism, then.”


End file.
